The Silent Musicians
by ReverieKnight
Summary: In the city of Whoville, there lived three young Whos whom share a love for music. In fact, these three Whos can create a remarkable orchestra when they perform together. From my DeviantArt account. Rated K, oK for all ages.


In the city of Whoville, there lived three young Whos whom share a love for music. In fact, these three Whos can create a remarkable orchestra when they perform together. Although they may seem as though they wouldn't actually make a single sound, they are anything but silent.

The most notable of the three is Jojo, the mayor's son. Jojo normally doesn't speak, for he is worried that he might say something that could disappoint his dad. Although as silent as a mouse, he secretly invented a giant instrument out of all the things he could find that can produce exceptional music and set them up in an abandoned Star-Study Tower. There, he creates incredible symphonies! And he also has an amazing singing voice

Then there is Aden, Jojo's best friend. Aden has blue hair which is as long as Jojo's, pale skin, teal-and-black thickly striped fur and an equivalent height as the smallest Who. He couldn't speak ever since he was born thus, in order to communicate, he writes on his notebook with a pencil which he carries all the time and he can also use Sign Language but his family members are the only ones who understand it.

Aden is known to be an amazing maestro of music for he can conduct a grand orchestra out of thin-air! And it is certainly easier when he received a conducting baton for his birthday. That baton of his is solid wood, and if he whacks you with it, it will hurt and you'd probably deserve it. Despite seeming like an expert musician, Aden can't play an actual instrument to save his life unless it's an acoustic guitar-and that's only through lessons.

Lastly, there is Emy, Aden's cousin. Emy has indigo-and-purple fur and unusual purple eyes. Her indigo hair is somewhat longer than the two other musicians and she has the same height as both of them. Pressure builds inside Emy whenever strangers talk to her, and it frequently renders her speechless but on the other hand, she feels okay around Jojo since he doesn't usually speak.

Emy is known to play every instrument there is in Whoville and she would play them in a very unique way. She owns a collection of instruments in here room, categorized from strings to percussion. Sometimes, Emy would be part of Aden's genuine orchestra. She also has a talent of singing except no one besides Aden knew about it.

But enough of introductions, let's move on to the story!

This'll be about how they became a musical group. Since Emy haven't meet Jojo, Aden decided to bring her along to his visits. Emy didn't like the idea of meeting other people besides her family but Aden told her using ASL, _Don't worry, he is kind of like me once you get to know him_

Aden pushed the doorbell of the Mayor's house. Fortunately, Jojo answered the door. Aden pulled out his notebook and pencil and wrote: _Hi, Jojo_

"Hi, Aden" Jojo greeted quietly. He noticed the purple Who hiding behind Aden.

_This is my cousin, Emy_ Aden introduced.

Emy waved meekly at Jojo. "Hi" she squeaked, almost inaudibly.

"Hi" Jojo replied.

_Can you take us to your Symphonophone?_ Aden asked.

"Sure, follow me" Jojo instructed.

The two visitors followed Jojo somewhere far away from his house. Along the way, he kicked a small stone all the way towards the edge of a broken stairway where a large bucket with a black umbrella inside it awaits its passengers. It was providentially a windy day for the three.

They all climbed inside the bucket as Jojo opened the umbrella, causing the bucket to move beside a large boulder. Jojo placed the small stone on the boulder, lifting them further up into the air. Then, Jojo led them to a giant rubber band catapult.

He loaded himself on the catapult using a unicycle then he pulled a lever that sent him flying upwards. The action frightened Emy a little but Aden encouraged her to follow. Aden followed what Jojo just did, leaving Emy alone for a while. Emy hoped that her cousin is alright as she loaded herself on the catapult.

Emy lost balance when she stepped on the broken stair but luckily, Aden was able to pull her up. The visitors entered the old observatory through a small door that Jojo might've constructed. The many unique instruments within the building really amazed Emy.

"Whoa…" she said in awe.

_Pretty cool, huh?_ Aden wrote.

Emy nodded. "This place is amazing…you seriously built this Jojo?"

"Yeah…this place is very special to me. I come here every night to listen to my symphonies and work on new instruments" Jojo explained. "Hey, since you're Aden's cousin…are you also good at music?"

"I don't like to brag" Emy answered modestly.

_Jojo, you should really hear her play something. She knows how to play all sorts of instruments_ Aden informed.

"But Aden, I didn't even bring a single instrument"

_You can you that violin over there_ Aden pointed at an odd sort of viola that was lying near the string instruments.

"Okay…" Emy walked over the unused viola and began playing it. The song she played was lively and high-spirited, quick yet poised. Sour notes were promptly avoided and the song seemed to fit the instruments that were currently playing in the area.

Emy earned applause after finishing the song and it was her first show in front of willing spectators. _Brava!_ Aden wrote.

"Thanks guys…" Emy muttered humbly.

_Hey I have an idea_ Aden wrote. _Why don't we write a song together?_

"Great idea" Emy remarked. "Who starts first?"

_Jojo_ Aden answered.

Jojo nodded. He climbed up a few floors and started playing the membranophonic instruments that beaten in a pleasant rhythm. Then Aden directed a few instruments in the air and Emy played along with her viola that seemed to perform the invisible words. The rest of the song was improvised.

They wrote all kinds of songs together for the rest of the day. But that's really all I could say since there are no words that could describe music.


End file.
